Clangeddin Silverbeard
, LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = “Giantbane” (battleaxe) | worshipers = Barbarians, dwarves defenders, dwarves, fighters, monks, paladins, soldiers, strategists, tacticians, warriors | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation When a dwarf marches off to battle, the hymns of Clangeddin Silverbeard (clan-gehd-din sihl-vur-beard) echo in his warrior’s heart. Those dwarves who fight by profession or preference (which is most of them) honor the Lord of the Twin Axes in word and deed, pledging to honor in battle, mastery in training, and wisdom in war. Clangeddin never backs down from a challenge, never compromises, and never surrenders, even when all is lost. Clangeddin harbors a special kind of hatred toward giants, and it is said that the natural ability of dwarves to confound and defeat these enemies is a gift from him. Clergy and Temples Popular in dwarves communities thanks to their martial skill (if not their belligerence), followers of Clangeddin have poor reputations among other races, who see them as bloodthirsty berserkers. While certain followers undoubtedly verify such an evaluation, the bulk of those who follow the Father of Battle know much of troop movements, tactics, and military strategy, and make excellent wartime advisers. His clerics conduct military training every day and learn and teach methods of crafting armor and weapons. As they seek to make the dwarves ever stronger on the battlefield, they are always alert for new tactics, traps, and weapons. Known as alaghor (“those who demonstrate valor in battle”), clerics of Clangeddin Silverbeard pray for spells in the morning. The anniversaries of past battles hold special significance for the alaghor. On such occasions, the clerics break old weapons anointed with their own blood and recount tales of fallen heroes that they might never be forgotten. More disturbing (at least from the perspective of their enemies) are the frenzied war chants in which the alaghor engage during the heat of battle. Known as ehontar (“songs giving fear to the hearts of the craven”), these low, droning songs bolster the spirits of nearby dwarves, assuring them that Clangeddin immediately enlists in his celestial army those who fall furthering the destiny of the dwarves or protecting their holdings. Alaghor know they will die in combat; the rest is merely a matter of timing. Clerics of Clangeddin frequently multiclass as divine champions, dwarves defenders, or fighters. Some few gain levels in barbarian, or were barbarians prior to heeding the call of the Father of Battle. History and Relations with other deities Clangeddin allies with all members of the Mordinsamman except Abbathor, whom he shamed in the distant past and hence gained his eternal enmity (something Clangeddin doesn’t mind overmuch, as he thinks little of the greedy, indirect Trove Lord). He has great kinship with the other dwarves deities and treats Haela as a daughter and protégé. Among other pantheons, Clangeddin knows he can count on the aid of Gaerdal Ironhand, Arvoreen, the Red Knight, Torm, and Tyr. According to Clangeddin, the only good giant deity is a dead giant deity, a theory he has tried to prove repeatedly (thus far meeting with no success, but he’s got an infinite amount of time, according to his clerics). Dogma The finest hours of dwarvenkind come in the thrusts and feints of war. Seize the opportunity to defend your kin and ensure their victory wherever conflicts erupt. Revel in the challenge of a good fight, and never waver in the face of adversity, no matter how ominous. Lives should never be thrown away foolishly, but the greatest honor is to sacrifice oneself for the cause on the field of battle in service to a righteous cause. When not fighting, prepare for the next conflict physically, tactically, and by acquiring resources. Attack hill giants whenever possible and other evil giants whenever necessary. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Dwarf Deities